


Please Don't Let Him Near Me

by tr4shm0uthc0r3



Series: Power and Control [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Older Sibling Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF), depressed clay | dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tr4shm0uthc0r3/pseuds/tr4shm0uthc0r3
Summary: He nods slowly, of course he wants to go back to L’manburg but,Dream will be there won't he?I don’t want to see him.He’s quiet; he's nearly as meek as when he came with them in the beginning.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Power and Control [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062713
Comments: 30
Kudos: 337





	Please Don't Let Him Near Me

**Author's Note:**

> HI, note for new readers, this is part five to a series, context is very important  
> For everyone else  
> Sorry this chapter is shit  
> 90% of this was written when i was dehydrated, nauseous and half asleep  
> I am not overly proud of it but it is okay  
> Theres gonna be one or two chapters left in this series, it depends on how i map it out  
> i have some ideas for some unrelated things so i hope yall will stick around for those after this series is over

They tell Tommy a few weeks later.

_ We're heading back to  _ _ L’manburg _ _. _

_ All of us. _

Tommy looks hesitant,

They thought he’d be excited to head back home.

_ Toms? _

_ Don’t you want to go back home? _

He nods slowly, of course he wants to go back to L’manburg but,

_ Dream will be there won't he? _

_ I don’t want to see him. _

He’s quiet; he's nearly as meek as when he came with them in the beginning.

Tubbo is quick to reassure him, he’s used to Tommy being like this now and he knows how to help when things happen-he doesn’t like having to know, but he does and he helps.

_ We won't let him near you. _

_ If we even see him, we’ll leave. _

He’s dropped to the bed beside Tommy,

_ Or we can hide you. _

_ We'll do whatever we need to keep you safe and comfortable there. _

_ Promise? _

_ Please don’t let him near me, _

_ At least for a little bit? _

_ I want to see him eventually, just not right now. _

Techno's mildly upset at the fact that Tommy wants to see Dream at all but honestly, what can you do, it's only been a year since they took Tommy back from him.

The fact that he's hesitant to see Dream at all is proof that they’ve helped him get better.

_ We’ll let you see him when you're ready. _

They don’t want to restrict Tommy.

They won't be like Dream to him.

They spend the next week or so preparing to leave,

They want to bring all their things and they obviously can't leave anything behind.

Tommy helps.

He’s gotten a bit stronger,

It's nice, being able to help, he feels useful.

He can't stop himself from thinking about the time with Dream and how fucking useless he had been.

Wait.

No.

Stop.

If he feels himself spiraling, he gets help or he distracts himself.

He packs more boxes.

The repetitive task stops the thoughts,

It's nice.

When they're all packed, they head home.

Tommy probably wouldn’t be able to manage the walk so they end up just riding horses that they brought when they came, not really expecting to have much use for them,

It takes a few days.

Tommy gets more anxious the closer they get to home.

They have to stop for a bit because Tommys started crying,

Maybe it's too much for him.

They ask,

_ Do we have to turn back? _

_ Are you sure you’re ready for this? _

And Tommy fucking  _ panics, _

He wants to go home; he really doesn’t know why he’s reacting like this.

The time with Dream is now blurry.

He knows it was terrible,

He knows some of the worst things,

But overall, he only has a basic, undefined idea of what has happened to him.

Maybe that’s a good thing most of the time but not right now.

Right now, all he knows is that’s he's anxious and he feels sick and he doesn’t entirely know  _ why  _ and all that is doing is making it worse and making it harder for him to calm down.

_ Help me please. _

He barely manages to choke the words out but he does and they listen and they calm him down.

Tubbo sits next to his best friend, talks him through the panic.

_ Tommy we’re still here, _

_ You’re still safe with us. _

_ We're all here to help, _

_ You're safe _

It isn't the most helpful but it's enough and it grounds Tommy again.

_ Thank you. _

He’s mumbling and you can tell how scared he is of messing anything up but he asks them to  _ keep going, he still wants to go back home _ and he sounds confident, sort of.

So, they do.

They keep going.

They're a bit worried about what'll happen when they get back.

Not as worried as they should've been.

When they arrive back home, the first thing they notice is that nothing's changed for the worse.

If anything,

L’manburg looks better than before.

Except its deserted.

It's just like when they kidnapped Tommy.

It makes Tubbo uneasy,

He doesn’t really know why, it's not uncommon for L’manburg to be sort of empty but it's still strange and, anyways, this feels different.

He whispers over at Ranboo, careful to avoid Tommy seeing him.

_ Does this feel strange to you? _

Ranboo nods shortly,

He’s tensed up.

He looks like he's ready for a fight but that’s not in the plan, Dream is supposed to be done looking for Tommy, it's been a full year, it should be so easy to be safe in L’manburg,

Whatever.

They’ll be fine, won't they?

They’ll be fine.

They head to Tubbos house,

They don’t know what's happened to it quite yet.

They're there,

And Tubbo is in shock.

His house has been burned.

Everything around his house is perfect, they didn’t even touch the burned remains of his home.

They visit the rest of their houses,

Everything's burned.

Everything's gone.

Everyone is in shock; they knew Dream would be pissed but  _ this? _

_ Burning everything? _

_ Seriously? _

Maybe,

Maybe Tommys house isn’t gone.

It obviously wouldn’t have been used for around two years but.

Dream wouldn’t have destroyed something of Tommys, especially considering that other than anything from Dream and his home, Dream has nothing left of his.

His house is intact.

It's also absolutely disgusting looking,

Not from the dust or anything.

Just,

Tommys building skills are awful.

They tease him lightly about it, not too far, never too far, some insults, even as jokes, still hit Tommy too hard and they all hate the idea of hurting him.

They move in,

They don’t know that Dream has had alarms on the doors since they took Tommy.

Just in case.

When Dream gets the alert, he's in shock.

He nearly screams.

Nearly.

Not quite.

He does let out a strangled noise though.

It startles George and Sapnap, they’ve been there for him this entire time,

They've helped him with Tommy from the beginning.

Overall,  Sapnap and George are indifferent to Tommy but George is in love with Dream and Sapnap is his best friend.

They hate seeing Dream depressed,

Depressed Dream is violent and angry.

They love Dream,

They hate that part of him.

They know he can’t be blamed, not really but it’s still hard to deal with at times.

Dream gets the alert,

It says someone's entered Tommys home.

He doesn’t let himself think it could maybe actually be Tommy.

He assumes someone's broken in,

That’s not okay.

No one's going to touch Tommys things.

He asks George and Sapnap to come with him.

They aren't even wearing armor; they don’t expect anyone who's come in to fight them and don’t think it's quite worth it, or even needed.

When they get there, everything looks the same except for the footprints marring the settled dirt.

Theres someone inside.

They're not planning on hurting anyone, just making them leave.

When they enter, they hear people scrambling to hide.

Dream is suspicious,

If someone was just trying to steal, they wouldn't go through the effort of hiding, they’d try to get out.

They visit every room,

No one anywhere in the house.

Until Dream remembers something Tommy mentioned ages ago, when he was still getting Tommy to trust him.

Tommy builds in hidden rooms.

Always under a bedroom.

Theres only one of those in this house.

He leads them to the room carefully,

He can't have anyone leaving before he gets to them.

They blow up the floor.

They find all of them there.

Philza , Tubbo, Techno, Quackity, Ranboo, all of them.

And Tommy.

Tommy is sitting on the floor, staring up at Dream and he looks terrified.

Something in Dream breaks

What the  _ hell  _ did they do to his Tommy to make him that scared of Dream?

He fails to remember that all they would've needed to do is restore Tommy to how he used to be, it's not like they manipulated him into hating his only friend.

_ Give him back. _

His voice is shaking,

It was supposed to be intimidating but it just sounds desperate.

George and Sapnap are standing on either side of him, swords out,

_ Give us Tommy. _

_ You all kidnapped him and hurt both him and Dream. _

Tubbo is shaking in anger,

_ We kidnapped him? _

_ We fucking hurt Dream? _

_ Dream broke our fucking best friend; he deserves to hurt. _

He wants to run at Dream but Techno and Philza have their hands on his shoulders, holding him back,

It would be an awful idea to rush Dream.

Hed die immediately.

He wants to do it anyways.

He can't keep Tommy safe if he's dead though.

So, he backs off, brushes away Techno and Phil,

_ We aren't giving him back. _

_ He isn't a thing for Dream to play with. _

Dream tenses up, glaring at Tubbo,

_ He wants to be with me. _

_ I know he does. _

_ Let him come back to me. _

He reaches out to Tommy, smiling.

It's not as friendly as he meant it to be.

It comes off as threatening and Tommy hates that.

_ I don’t want to. _

His voice cracks in the middle,

He doesn’t know if that’s the right thing to say.

He wants to be with Dream but he knows Dream hurt him but,

Its  _ Dream. _

_ I don’t want to be around you right now, _

_ They told me what you did. _

Everyone surrounding Tommy sighs in relief.

At least they sort of know that Tommy won't go back to Dream.

There was a bit more hesitation that they’d like but.

He still said it.

_ Tommy? _

_ What? _

_ Why don’t you want to come back with me, I helped you out when Tubbo exiled you? _

Dreams voice is far weaker than it's ever been;

Its unsettling for George and Sapnap.

They almost never see Dream this upset.

Tommys still staring directly at Dream,

He looks like he's about to lose it and hide back in his head.

He doesn’t though.

_ You hurt me. _

_ They told me what happened Dream. _

_ Fine. _

_ You don’t have to come back willingly. _

He turns away from Tommy, tears welling up.

_ George, Sapnap, _

_ Help me prepare for a battle please? _

_ The rest of you, _

_ Might want to get ready to die. _

_ I'm getting Tommy back no matter what. _

_ You can't stop me. _

They leave.

Its rather anticlimactic.

But Dream is set on getting Tommy back and his friends will help him if it means they can bring him back to normal.

Sapnap wants his friend back and George wants Dreams love again.

It's been hell with him, but they’ll get Tommy and things will be back to normal.

Back to normal would be nice.

It was not nearly as easy for everyone with Tommy

They were fucking terrified,

There was no way in all hell they could win against Dream.

But they sort of had to try,

What else could they do?

They couldn’t lose Tommy.

Couldn’t let him be hurt,

Not again.


End file.
